


Rather work together

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Mutual Pining, Stargate universe - Freeform, Tropes and Fandoms 2020, melting pot fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Sam and Jack both know how the other feels, but none of that matters if they wouldn’t see each other everyday
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Rather work together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tropes and Fandoms 2020 Melting Pot Fanfiction! 
> 
> First time I’ve written for this show but I love this pairing so much and I’ll definitely be writing more about them especially with this start to a story!!

They both knew the other was in love with them— but rules were rules in the Military and with their ranks and positions, there was no room for breaking them. Samantha watched Jack move around the ballroom with his date on his arm, wishing it was her. 

“So what do you think?” Pete said, bringing her attention back to where it should be, instead of on Jack. 

“Sorry, I was a million years away. What did you say?” Sam apologised. 

“I was just saying maybe a church wedding is the way to go after all.” He repeated. 

“Whatever you think,” she smiled at him and held her champagne glass up, “Another drink?” 

“Sure. I’ll go get them.” He said taking her glass, he walked over to the bar where Sarah was standing waiting for drinks for herself and Jack. 

“You know it’s usually what the bride wants. Not the groom.” Jack joked as he approached her. 

“Well usually the bride isn’t so busy that she doesn’t have the time to think about non consequential things like where to hold it.” She snapped, feelings of guilt that she was so disinterested in the wedding bubbling up within her. 

“Sam…” Jack said before she cut him off. 

“No Jack. Don’t start that again when we both know nothing can come of it. It’s just not in the cards for us. We both know how the other feels and know that for our jobs we can’t allow anything to happen.” She glared at him before continuing, “We’ve discussed it before. I know, you know. Everyone knows that it’s never going to happen. So..” 

“So what? We both remain in marriages that won’t help the yearning?” Jack asked. 

“Yes. I love Pete. You love Sarah. I know you do. Just because we also have feelings for each other doesn’t mean we have to do anything about it.” Sam ranted.

“I can always go and work in another base, then we won’t have the issue of me being your commanding officer.” Jack said. 

“No. We just go on the way we are. Let’s not change their lives just because it may work for us.” Sam said, gesturing to Pete and Sarah who were laughing at the bar. 

“Fine. But can I at least enjoy one dance with you tonight?” Jack asked, hope shining in his eyes. 

“Sure.” Samantha said, allowing him to lead her into the middle of the dance floor she laid her head on his shoulder. Both enjoying the closeness for the moment they were allowing themselves before they went back to work in the morning. 

“Sam..” 

“I know Jack, just please accept this? I’d rather see you every day then change everything and not see you at all.” Sam said, sadness dripping from her tone. 

“I hope he makes you happy.” 

“And I hope she makes you happy.” Sam said, as the song ended and their partners returned with their drinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
